


The Titan In The Night

by Lexicon3000



Series: Multiversal Gaps [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brain Time, F/F, F/M, I need this type of insane fanfiction in my life so here it is lol, Intelligence - Freeform, M/M, Not hiding anymore Sans is here, Reader is hiding, Sans be smart, Sans bout to have a heart attack, Sans has never seen a transformer before, She doesn't know why but she was ordered to hide, This shit bout to get crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexicon3000/pseuds/Lexicon3000
Summary: The transformers were hiding. Ordered to stay under the radar until further notice.Monsters?Uh oh. This skeleton guy is onto you.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Motorcycle Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Transformer Reader
Series: Multiversal Gaps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830481
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	The Titan In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Feel free to steal my ideas and write something of your own, then message me so I can read it!  
> 2\. Comments make me write more  
> 3\. Kudos are appreciated greatly  
> 4\. Telling me to go faster will make me go slower out of spite  
> 5\. If you have plot suggestions or any sort of ideas I would be happy to look them over(no promises that i'll use them though, so make 'em good!~)  
> 6\. Updates are random depending on my mood and my home situation/plans for each day

“SANS! I’M GOING OUT, I JUST WISH YOU WOULD COME WITH ME TODAY, I AM SO VERY LONELY ON MY SHOPPING TRIPS…” Papyrus put a skeletal hand to his forebone dramatically. Sans peeked over the edge of his joke book, eye lights turning fuzzy with mild amusement.  
“okay, okay i’ll go birthday shopping paps no need to be so influencing.” Papyrus huffed, putting his hands on his hips.  
“YOU NEVER LET ME BUY THINGS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY AND YOU HATE PARTIES! I JUST DON’T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU CAN SIT AROUND THE ENTIRE DAY!” Sans shrugged, closing his book and sliding off the couch.

“you know me, lazy as always.” Papyrus gave him the stink eye before ushering Sans out the door.  
  
“THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER! NEH HEH HEH!!” Papyrus called, locking the house and plopping Sans in the back of Papyrus’ red sports car.

~

Sans wasn’t sure why Paps insisted on him coming with, since every other time Paps had relented and just let him stay home. But this time he had been absolutely constant, asking, hinting, nudging that Sans MUST come to get his birthday present. 

What was getting Paps so excited??

“WE’RE HERE!” Papyrus exclaimed, practically leaping out of the car. Sans blinked in confusion. A motorbike dealership? He slowly got out, scanning the area in a mildly awed but estranged manner. Every bike being shown was shiny, new, and gorgeous. Perfect tires and sleek designs everywhere. Papyrus glanced at Sans’ expression, then “NEH HEH HEH!”ed happily. “I SEE YOU ARE ADMIRING THEM! I THOUGHT IT ONLY FAIR THAT YOU GET A SPEEDY COOL VEHICLE ALMOST AS GREAT AS MINE!”

Sans chuckled in response, “pretty cool bro.” he said, eye lights trailing down the row of motorcycles, before landing on one that looked a little bit... out of place. 

~

_ Blend in.  _ The leader had said.  _ Wait for our signal.  _

And you waited. You waited even though you wanted to fight, to find a way to act. To help. But you were stuck on this earth, doing virtually nothing. It was boring, to say the least. So, as any good soldier does, you remain dormant. The seasons were changing, and the dealership wanted you out. Trashed. Nobody would buy you. But it didn’t exactly bother you too much. You would just sneak out when nobody was looking and try again. Keep switching types of bikes. 

You were jolted from your thoughts as someone lay a hand on your leather seat. “hey paps, whatabout this one?” You were curious. Who could possibly be interested in  _ you _ ? You got a good look at him through the gaps of your outer structural makeup, and almost panicked. A SKELETON- oh. He was moving, and breathing. Okay. Alright. You could handle this.    
“SANS, I CAN GET YOU A MUCH BETTER BIKE THAN THAT!” A taller and considerably louder skeleton strode up. Sans put on a cheeky grin,

“but paps, we’re destined. it has a skull print on the side.” Papyrus squinted, peeking at the side paint of your design and gasping in horror. You supposed it could possibly be speciest to think that a skeleton would like a bike with a skull decoration. But it also seemed to you like this ‘Sans’ character found it amusing.    
“THIS IS AWFUL. YOU CAN’T SERIOUSLY BE CONSIDERING GETTING  _ THAT _ BIKE OUT OF ALL THE OTHERS!!” Papyrus exclaimed, but seemed more mortified than surprised. Perhaps Sans has done things like this before.    
“aw come on, i think it adds character.” Sans chuckled, leaning on the bike, which surprisingly didn’t topple over and cause a crushing domino effect on all the other expensive bikes. Perhaps it had a really good kickstand.   
“I...I SUPPOSE. ARE YOU SURE?” Papyrus gave Sans a look, knowing this bike was going to be once again another item to fuel Sans’ puns.    
“wheelie, i’m sure.” Sans was smiling for real now, laughing lightly as Papyrus let out an aggravated, “NEHHHHH!” 

Sans glanced at the bike and sighed, patting the middle of the handle bars. “looks like it’s gonna be a wild ride for the both of us eh?” For a moment, you thought he was actually speaking to you, and was thrown into confusion and panic. What if he knew? Was he going to rat you out? Was the human government going to come take you away? Kill you!?

Your worries were silenced however when Sans muttered, "i need to stop talking to random objects and get a job." Papyrus seemed to have met with the dealership clerk and paid for the bike, since he was bounding back over to Sans with a helmet and keys.   
"HERE, TRY NOT TO MAKE TOO MANY BIKE PUNS OR I SWEAR I'LL RETHINK GIFTING YOU THIS MONSTROUS BIKE!" Sans snorted,   
"paps you just made a pun-"  
"I DID NOT. YOU'RE DRIVING YOURSELF HOME!" Papyrus strutted off and got in his red sports car, waving to Sans as he left. 

Sans already knew how to drive a motorcycle only because Frisk had insisted it would be cool. And he guessed it was pretty awesome, if not for how dangerous riding a motorcycle could actually be. He pulled the helmet on, finding it was a bit snug on his skull, before rolling the bike out of the line and into the middle of the road. "alright, let's see how you run." You felt a burst of excitement. Finally, you could go somewhere! You've been sitting in this lot for way too long. Your engine rumbled to life, a gurgling deep sound that vibrated Sans' bones as he sat down on the black leather seat. He grabbed ahold of the handle bars and put up the kickstand, revving the engine. 

You both started off a bit slower than normal, Sans getting used to the bike itself and you waking up more. It had been too long since you had been out driving. Two months? Three? Maybe four. You lost count. Once you reached the freeway Sans seemed to become confident in you as a bike, and both of you were soon flying down the long multi-laned road with Sans laughing in elation. His happiness made you feel quite joyous. You wanted to make him laugh more. 

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE A COMMENT I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH THANKS BYE


End file.
